I Will Submit (Only To You)
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Derek took a deep breath as he made his way towards the city. Later it would occur to him that he had no idea where Harry lived. As of right now, there was only one thought in his mind. 'I found my Mate.' SLASH - RATED M FOR A REASON


Requested by **Child of Dusk!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the characters of Teen Wolf and Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **slash, explicit content, fluffy romance, some knotting (not knitting), and a bit of porn for my enjoyment (and yours) at the end of the story (I love me some Derek/Harry slashy hotness! XD XD XD XD)

**I am COMPLETELY ignoring the end of 3b. Derek suffered enough and I don't like Kate. Everything is beautiful and dandy in the little town of Beacon Hills as far as I'm concerned.**

**cut**

_With happiness and pain we make our way through life,  
never knowing what tomorrow might bring.  
One day we may sigh and cry;  
the other we might dance and sing._

_No storm lasts forever.  
No darkness can endure.  
One day the sun will shine as bright as ever;  
fates can change no matter how cruel._

_With an open mind and heart we must face each day,  
and know that sorrow will pass for sure.  
For if you close your heart you might miss the ray of light  
brought forth by love knocking on your door._

**cut**

Derek Hale raised his head a bit looking away from the book he was reading for what appeared to be a hundredth time in the past hour.

The terrace of the Café he was sitting on was empty sans him and the man sitting on the other end. Derek checked the wristwatch he wore on his left wrist and frowned a bit. He came to the Café to meet with Stiles and Scott, but they were held back in school so they were late.

This Café was the only place Derek visited frequently in Beacon Hills beside the Library. It was his favorite place ever since he was a kid, and now that Beacon Hills has finally entered a time of peace, Derek saw no reason he couldn't come to the Café to read in peace.

People still avoided him mostly, which meant that no one would bother him, and the fresh air couldn't do him any harm. And besides; the coffee in this Café was the best in town.

Now, usually he would be reading his book and sipping on his coffee, but for the past few days he found it hard to concentrate. It wasn't that he was having a bad feeling or that he was restless.

Oh no.

It was the simple fact that at this time of day the Café was _always_ empty.

But not as of late.

No.

For the past 4 days, another man would come to the café almost at the same time as Derek. He would sit on the other end of the terrace with a sketch-book in his hands. He'd order a Latte and a Coke, and start sketching.

Derek wasn't bothered by it. On the contrary, the sounds of the pen stroking against the rough paper were soothing, and the man radiated such calmness that Derek couldn't help but feel comfortable. Occasionally, the wind would carry the man's scent over to Derek, and the werewolf would catch a whiff of a tender fragrance of lilies and cream, underlain with a scent unique only to the raven-haired man.

He wasn't hard to look at either.

He was shorter than Derek, but his street-fighter build told the former Alpha that the man wasn't a stranger to fighting. His chin-long hair, darker than sin, danced in the light breeze in wild locks, its color contrasting sharply with his pale skin. His face was oval with a sharp chin, and his lips while not full looked soft and inviting.

Occasionally he would frown a bit and bite into his rosy bottom lip, worrying on it until he corrected whatever he didn't like about his drawing. Then a small pleased smile would tilt his lips, and a pair of amazing, emerald green eyes would light up with content.

Derek didn't know who this man was. He never saw him in Beacon Hills before. He appeared to be several years older than Derek, and the werewolf could see that there was something about the man that reminded him of a seasoned soldier.

The way he seated himself so that he had a view of the whole street and the terrace they were sitting on, the way his shoulders were only slightly hunched and his legs were crossed beside the table, not under it, as though he was ready to bolt at any moment, all told Derek that the man was more than he seemed to be.

He looked down at the page he has been trying to read for half an hour now and frowned.

Could he be a hunter?

No. Chris made sure that every hunter in the States knew that the Beacon Hills Pack was not to be touched. The man didn't appear to be armed, but Derek knew better than to assume after everything he lived through. He could be just a tourist or a new inhabitant of Beacon Hills.

Never the less, on that day Derek just couldn't concentrate on his book because something was constantly calling his attention to that man. Sure, he was quite handsome, and now that Derek finally started to let go of his past he found himself appreciating beauty more and more, but certainly he wasn't ready for a relationship.

Then again, his nights _were_ a bit lonely.

On the other hand, the man could be straight, so Derek didn't even stand a chance.

His thoughts were interrupted by two scents he learned to recognize a while ago, and he closed the book, internally thanking whichever deity was listening for the distraction.

He placed his book in his backpack just as Stiles and Scott climbed the terrace, and Derek gifted them with a small calm smile as they took seats at what he secretly deemed as _his_ table.

"Sorry we kept you waiting." Scott apologized as they settled in their chairs.

"We have a lot to catch up to." Stiles added and Derek shook his head.

"It's alright." He answered and took a sip of his already lukewarm coffee. "You need to concentrate on school now that everything calmed down." While Scott smiled at him Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I just can't get used to this. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." Scott looked at his best friend with sadness in his eyes while Derek nodded in understanding.

"It'll take time, but we'll get used to this." He said and Stiles gifted him with a grateful smile. "So; what did you two want to talk about?" he leaned back in his chair with his arms and legs crossed, and his eyes strayed over to the stranger.

He appeared to be unbothered by Stiles and Scott's arrival, since the steady moves of his hand over the paper didn't falter.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something we thought of." Derek looked at Scott when the young Alpha spoke up. "Stiles and Deaton burned the Nemeton to the ground to make sure it never acts up again, but the rumors of everything that happened here will inevitably spread, so we thought we should split in pairs every night to do rounds. That way we would know immediately if someone entered our territory, and we'd be as ready as we could be for whatever comes."

"That's a good idea." Derek's eyes strayed to the man again before he looked at Stiles and Scott. "We should define a rout though. The forest around Beacon Hills is big, and if we're marking Beacon Hills as our territory we should know the exact perimeter."

"How wide do you think it should be?" Stiles asked and leaned forward a bit, and Derek frowned thoughtfully.

"I remember the routs I'd take with my mom. They weren't too far out of Beacon Hills. Maybe we should make our territory smaller. It's easier to keep an eye on less land than more." Stiles and Scott exchanged a glance and the human shrugged.

"That's a good idea. We shouldn't go further than some 2 miles outside of Beacon Hills." Stiles suggested and Scott nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good enough." He looked at Derek. "Maybe you and I should take the rout first. We mark it so Ethan and Isaac know where to go tomorrow night."

"That should work." Derek answered as he glanced to the side only to frown when he realized the man already left.

Without him noticing.

"Derek?" he looked at Stiles and the human frowned at him in worry. "Is everything alright? You keep glancing at the guy in the corner."

"He's gone." Derek stated, and Scott and Stiles turned in their seats with almost matching frowns.

"When did he-…" Scott muttered in wonder.

"How come we didn't notice him leave?" Stiles looked at Scott and the Alpha shook his head before he turned to Derek.

"Do you know him?" he asked and Derek shook his head.

"I've seen him a few times in the past 4 days, but I don't know who he is. He's new it town." Scott and Stiles exchanged a frown, and before either Derek or Scott could say anything, Stiles was pulling his cell out of his pocket.

"What are you-…" Stiles interrupted Scott by raising his left hand.

"Hey, dad?" Scott and Derek shared a frown while Stiles looked around. "No, I'm alright. I just need you to look into someone for me." The Sheriff must have said something because Stiles rolled his eyes and his lips tilted into a small smile. "He's new in town. 5'7, some 130 pounds, black hair, green eyes, pale skin, has a sketch-…" the human stopped talking and frowned. "You know him?"

Stiles looked first at Scott and then at Derek, and his shoulders slowly relaxed as he let go of a breath he was unconsciously holding.

"Alright; thanks, dad. See you for dinner." He ended the call and sagged back in his seat. "Well, now we know who our mystery man is."

"Who is he?" Derek leaned forward in interest, and Stiles and Scott raised their eyebrows at him.

"His name is Harry James Potter. He's indeed new in town; moved in a week ago. He's the new profiler at the Station. He's from London, and according to what my dad knows about him, he was a member of MI6."

"Wow. A Special Agent in Beacon Hills?" Scott looked at Derek who frowned thoughtfully. "He must be good if neither one of us noticed when he left." Derek nodded and looked at Stiles.

"Did the Sheriff say anything else?" he asked and Stiles hummed.

"Well, he said that Agent Potter's pretty introverted and that he's dedicated to his job. According to his file, his analysis and psycho-profiling placed 27 people behind bars. He also said that there's a lot of black tape in his files."

"What do you think that means?" Scott asked with a worried frown and Stiles shrugged.

"Top Secret missions, strictly on a 'need to know' basis." He frowned as he tapped his bottom lip with the fingers of his right hand. "But why would a profiler have parts of his files black-taped?"

"Maybe he profiled high-end criminals and the government is protecting him by black-taping that?" Derek suggested and Stiles hummed.

"Could be. Anyway, just because he works for my dad and seems to be a good guy we can't lower our guards. Ms. Black appeared good until it was too late for us to do anything."

"So we keep an eye on him?" Scott asked, and Stiles and Derek nodded.

"You say he comes here regularly?" Stiles questioned Derek, and the werewolf nodded.

"At least for the past 4 days." Derek answered and the human hummed.

"And you're a regular here?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded as though he came to a decision.

"Then you can keep an eye on him. Dad says they call him to the Station only when they need him which means that he's spending more time unaccounted for."

"And we don't like things unaccounted for." Scott smirked almost teasingly and Stiles chuckled while Derek smiled a small smile.

"No we don't." Stiles confirmed.

"So!" Derek looked at Scott. "9 o'clock at the old Hale House?" the Alpha asked and Derek nodded.

"And I'll keep an eye on Agent Potter when he's off the clock." Derek added and the two teens exchanged a glance.

"It seems we have a plan." Scott smiled and Stiles snorted.

"Let's just hope this peace lasts.

**cut**

Derek felt as though someone was watching him, but besides him and Agent Potter, there was no one around, and every time Derek would glance at the Agent, he'd find the man drawing like he always did.

The sound of the pen scraping against the paper was steady, so Derek knew the Agent wasn't the one watching him, but who was it then.

Then again, he _was_ dealing with a profiler. He couldn't know the expanse of the man's skills.

He glanced up and froze.

"What the-…" the man was gone.

_When did he leave?_ Derek quickly left enough money on the table to cover his coffee, threw his book in his backpack and rushed off of the terrace. He sniffed discreetly, trying to catch a trace of Agent Potter's scent, only to curse under his breath.

He disappeared without a trace.

_Tomorrow_, a growl rumbled in his chest making an old lady he just passed look around in wonder, _tomorrow you won't escape me, Agent Potter._

**cut**

If he could Derek would call the Sheriff to ask him for Agent Potter's address. He has been trying to follow the man for three days now, and yet he always managed to escape him. Today he at least managed to follow him right after he left, but he lost him in the smaller streets of Beacon Hills.

It was frustrating, because Derek was starting to think that the man knew he was trying to follow him.

But how?

How did he know?

_Tomorrow I won't lose him_, Derek made his way to his apartment. _Tomorrow I'll follow him._

**cut**

_Now_, Derek thought as he followed Agent Potter with his eyes for a mere moment before he stood up and followed after him. He tuned out everything except the hardly audible sound of his footsteps and ignored every other scent except Agent Potter's.

He avoided people as though they weren't there at all, his eyes focused on the Agent's back. He suddenly took a turn and Derek hurried to keep up. He followed the scent down a few allies only to come to a sharp stop when the scent suddenly disappeared.

"Fuck!" he pressed out through his teeth as he tried to locate the evasive man.

In the next moment, air was kicked out of his lungs and he almost hit his forehead against the wall. A strong body was pressed against his back, and his arms were crossed behind him held with an iron grip.

"You're good." A heavily accented voice murmured against his right ear, and a growl rumbled in his chest. "I have to say, you're the first werewolf that managed to track my scent this far."

Derek froze in his place and held his breath. Agent Potter chuckled and slowly moved back, making Derek turn on his heel sharply as his eyes flashed blue. The next shock came when that pair of amazing eyes turned red - Alpha red.

Every muscle in Derek's body uncoiled, and all of a sudden he wasn't able to move at all. He could do nothing but breathe as he stared in Agent Potter's eyes, which seemed to be keeping him rooted to his spot.

"Impressive." Agent Potter murmured as he took a small step back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I thought it would take you longer to manage to follow me."

Derek swallowed audibly and licked his lips.

_How didn't I figure out that he's a werewolf?_ He raged in his head, and his eyes widened when the Alpha tilted his head to the right with a small smile, and the huge pressure disappeared making Derek almost fall to his knees. He managed to stay standing, but his tongue was still tied. He had no idea what to say.

"Harry James Potter." The Alpha offered his right hand to him, and Derek took it hesitatingly, unsurprised when he felt the strong grip of the other werewolf. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Derek Hale." He introduced himself, surprised when his voice came out strained, and the Alpha chuckled.

"I have to apologize. I'm afraid my instincts took over." He said in a light tone, and Derek felt himself relax.

"It's alright. I should have-…"

"Approached me right after your friends asked of you to follow me around?" Derek had to fight of a blush at the man's teasing tone.

"Yeah." He murmured and Agent Potter laughed.

"It's alright. I know about everything that happened here. I know why you are all so untrusting and careful. It is admirable." He complimented and Derek nodded at him.

The fact that there was another Alpha in town was hard to take in, especially since Agent Potter seemed to be a _real_ Alpha; an Alpha who was in complete control of himself.

"I-…" Derek tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything, and Agent Potter bowed his head a bit to look at him from under his messy fringe with a smile tilting his lips and his eyes shining with amusement.

"You can relax. I'm not your enemy." Derek nodded as he gulped.

"Agent Potter-…"

"Harry," the Alpha interrupted him, "you can call me Harry." Derek looked in Harry's eyes, and the other man tilted his head to the right with a reassuring smile.

"Harry," he spoke as though trying the name out on his tongue, "if you don't have anything against it, I would like to call my-…" he tried to say 'Alpha' but the word felt heavy on his tongue, "I would like to call Scott and ask him to meet up with us. They need to know." Harry nodded at him with a knowing shine in his eyes.

"I would like to meet them as well. I moved to Beacon Hills permanently, and I don't want to start a war or something." He chuckled and Derek nodded as he reached for his phone.

"Do you have some place specific where you'd like to meet?" Derek asked before he dialed Scott's number and Harry hummed as he tilted his head to the left.

Derek couldn't help but feel as though he was talking to a wolf. Everyone move of Harry's body was deliberate, and the tilting of his head, the expression on his face, the shine in his eyes, all told Derek that the Alpha was one with his wolf; there was nothing to set the two apart.

He hadn't seen that since his mother died.

"There is an Emissary in this town." Harry said and Derek nodded. "We should meet at his place. Your Alpha could feel safer there."

"Alright." Derek dialed Scott's number while Harry walked over to a wall to lean back against it with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jean-jacket.

"_Derek?"_ the young Alpha's voice came over the line and Derek glanced at Harry.

"Scott, when can you all meet me at Deaton's?" he asked, and Scott must have noticed the tightness of his voice, because when he spoke up again he sounded worried and wary.

"_Derek is everything alright?"_ the Beta looked in Harry's eyes questioningly, and as though he understood him, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Agent Potter wishes to talk with all of us." Derek said.

"_Alright. We'll all be there in an hour."_

"See you then." Derek ended the call and put the phone in the back pocket of his pants.

"Shall we?" Harry asked as he pushed himself away from the wall. "My car is parked two streets down."

"Lead the way."

**cut**

The moment they entered the clinic, Scott and the others tensed up. Well, everyone besides Stiles, that is, because the human teen couldn't smell the scent lingering in the air. Scott looked at Ethan and Isaac, and the two nodded at him shortly before he turned to Stiles.

"Stay in the back." He said and his best friend frowned at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's another Alpha in here." Ethan bit out through sharpening teeth. Stiles tensed up, and while the three werewolves walked in front of him, he waited and followed after them.

They entered the back-office and froze in their places when they found Deaton, Derek and Agent Potter sitting around the room with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Ah, Scott! Welcome!" Deaton greeted while Agent Potter stood up, and Derek and Deaton remained seated.

He placed his cup on the table before he calmly walked over to stand in front of Scott, his eyes never leaving Scott's.

"Alpha McCall, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he offered his right hand to him, and Scott accepted it, feeling as though a huge pressure settled over the room.

Harry's eyes turned red, and Scott felt the Wolf pull back slightly, as though recoiling from the Alpha in front of them.

Harry chuckled and bowed his head a bit, looking at Scott from under his fringe.

"You're young for an Alpha." He commented and Scott gulped. "Deaton explained your situation to me. I have to say that I am impressed with your achievements, and express my sincerest condolences for losing your Packmates. Every loss is difficult, and I know how losing people you try hard to protect feels."

Scott could hear the truth in Harry's voice. He didn't need to hear the calm beating of his heart to know he was telling the truth.

"Did you lose your Pack?" Scott asked before he thought about it, and a smile full of sadness tilted Harry's lips.

"I lost a lot of people before I became a werewolf, Alpha McCall. The only reason why I remained an Alpha and not fallen to an Omega, is because my godson is a werewolf, and he sees me as his Alpha even though we aren't together."

"Why don't we all take seats?" Deaton suggested, "We have much to talk about." Harry chuckled as he turned on his heel and walked over to the chair he occupied earlier. He took a seat with a content sigh, crossed his legs and rested his hands entwined on his knee, offering everyone a calm smile.

The pressure lessened and the younger werewolves looked at his with wide eyes. Even Stiles felt something shift in the air, and he looked at Harry in amazement.

"How do you do that?" he asked while they all took seats in the free chairs.

"How do I do what?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

"This!" Stiles flailed his hands as he leaned forward in his chair in interest, "When we entered the room there was so much pressure in here that it was hard to breathe. Now there's nothing." Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I can tell that you're John's son." He murmured in amusement. "I have been an Alpha for 10 years now. While it was difficult to gain control, especially since I wasn't born a werewolf, I managed. Being an Alpha isn't easy, but once you accept the Wolf as yourself and not as a separate being, everything comes as easy as breathing."

"You weren't born a werewolf?" Derek asked with a confused frown, and Harry nodded.

"I was bitten by an Alpha werewolf minutes before I killed him. I have to admit, it wasn't a fun experience." He chuckled and shook his head as though he was chasing memories away. "The power of the Alpha is difficult to handle when you're a born werewolf. Suffering the change and fighting the wolf at the same time is extremely difficult. I almost lost control."

"You're very strong, then." Deaton complimented and Harry looked at him with a grateful nod.

"I had my godson to think of, and several dear friends. And I do believe that I have Magic to thank for helping me regain control."

"Magic?" everyone except Deaton asked with doubt in their voices and Harry raised an eyebrow at them, before he looked at the Emissary.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked and Deaton chuckled.

"With everything that was going on I didn't want to trouble them with that." He answered honestly and Harry nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Stiles asked and Harry looked at him.

"Hidden from sight are societies of Witches and Wizards all around the world. I am one of them." He said as he raised his right hand, palm up, and an orb of light appeared above it. He flicked his wrist and the orb jumped up before it landed, turning into a beautiful white stag which turned around to face Harry, bowed his head at him, and disappeared in white smoke.

Everyone stared at Harry with their mouths gaping open, while Deaton chuckled in amusement.

"I have never seen anyone summon a Patronus that way." Harry chuckled and shrugged his right shoulder carelessly.

"Before I became a werewolf and an Alpha, I was a member of the Wizarding Police Force; the youngest one in history. My power was never measured, but unlike other Witches and Wizards wandless and wordless spells come to me as naturally as breathing. My Mentor always said that it was because I was a favorite child of Magic." He shook his head with a snort. "It does come useful when people underestimate me. After the Transformation, I joined the Special Force - the Unspeakables - and I worked for both governments."

"That's why some parts of your file are black-taped, right?" Stiles asked and Harry nodded. "Dad says you're a great profiler." Harry chuckled and winked at Stiles.

"That's because I am a master of the Mind Arts. It is easy to profile someone when you can read their thoughts."

"You can read thoughts?" Ethan growled and Harry raised his left eyebrow at him, a challenge flashing in his eyes.

"I am hunting criminals, Ethan. I do whatever I need to do to put them behind bars."

"At least you never take someone innocent, right?" Isaac spoke up for the first time and Harry looked at him. He tilted his head to the right and Isaac paled when he felt as though a warm wind caressed him both inside and out. Harry smiled a comforting smile and Isaac relaxed in his seat.

"No, Isaac; I never imprisoned anyone innocent." He answered and the youngest werewolf in the room sagged in his seat.

"How come you came to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked and Harry hummed.

"The British Ministry of Magic found out what was happening here. I was sent to Beacon Hills because while I retired from the force, I still wanted to work. This way I finally left England behind, and I can keep an eye on everything going on here. Even though you destroyed the Nemeton, Beacon Hills is on the crossing of several very strong Lay-Lines; lines which are the source of Magic in this world. Creatures of all sorts are bound to find their way here, and while we knew that a Pack lived on this territory, we were also aware of the fact that you are all young."

"So you left your godson there?" Derek asked with a frown and Harry chuckled.

"He is attending a school in Scotland. I did offer to him to come with me, but he has a lot of friends there. I had no heart to force him to move. After he finishes his schooling he does intend to move here. I have to say that while I do miss him, I am happy he chose to finish his schooling. Besides, being a Wizard makes traveling easier than it is for normal humans. I can see him whenever I want."

"Does my dad know?" Stiles asked and Harry shook his head.

"I didn't know if he knew about the Pack, so I couldn't tell him. I would be breaking the Code of Secrecy since he is human and isn't related to a Creature or a Wizard, but I assume he knows." Stiles nodded and Harry smiled at him. "That will make my stay here easier. I don't like to lie if it isn't absolutely necessary."

"So what - we have a _Wizard_, who is also an Alpha werewolf and a Secret Agent protecting Beacon Hills." Isaac summarized and Harry chuckled.

"Yes. And if I'm lucky I won't be returning to Britain, so you can be sure that I will help you if anything comes to Beacon Hills." He said.

"You mentioned something about Wards earlier." Deaton reminded and Harry nodded.

"I was planning to put Wards around Beacon Hills after I acquaint myself with the Magic in the States. You have very few Wizards here because of the Salem Trials, and Magic here is wilder and stronger."

"What sort of Wards?" Stiles asked.

"Protection mostly, and I wanted to add a few that would alert me every time someone enters the borders, like Creatures and Wizards or Witches."

"That's useful." Derek commented and Harry nodded.

"And you won't need to do rounds at night. Nothing can pass unnoticed trough my Wards."

"That's great!" Scott grinned and Harry chuckled. "Erm-…" Harry tilted his head to the right a bit with his lips tilted up as Scott blushed, "but a Banshee is also a part of this Pack. She couldn't join us because she's having dinner with her parents. Will the Wards affect her?"

"No." Harry answered and Scott sighed in relief. "Whoever is inside the Wards while I set them up won't be affected. I'll make sure of that."

"Good." Scott smiled at Harry, and the older Alpha chuckled.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go home. A friend of mine is coming for dinner, and I need to start preparations."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Alpha Potter. I am sorry if we made you uncomfortable by making Derek follow you." Scott said as he and Harry met up to shake hands.

"I already said this to Derek - I was impressed with how fast he managed to focus on my scent even though I keep it concealed as much as possible." He glanced at Derek and the blue-eyed Beta cleared his throat as he bowed his head a bit.

"Derek is possibly the strongest among us." Scott said as he glanced at Derek before he looked at Harry again. "I am glad we have you with us, Alpha Potter."

"Please, call me Harry." Scott smiled and nodded.

"Scott." He answered and Harry chuckled as he took a step back.

"See you around." And with that said he vanished in a swirl of colors, leaving everyone besides Deaton gaping.

"Well!" Stiles clapped his hands and cleared his throat, shaking everyone out of their shocked state, "Now that we know he's not here to kill us all, I think we can go back to whatever everyone was doing."

And while Scott talked with Deaton, and Isaac, Ethan and Stiles bantered among themselves, Derek looked at the chair formerly occupied by Harry.

The Alpha's scent was still lingering in the air, awakening something in Derek he couldn't quite describe. While he did work with Scott, and while they _did_ consider one another friends, Derek never thought of Scott as _his_ Alpha.

His wolf just couldn't respond to him.

Earlier, when Harry revealed himself as an Alpha werewolf, Derek could feel his wolf shift. He could feel him acknowledging Harry.

_But why_, he wondered as he frowned, _why would he accept Harry without us even knowing him?_

"Derek?" he looked up and realized that Scott was right in front of him while the others waited by the door. "Is everything alright?" he could hear worry in Scott's voice and he nodded minutely.

"Yeah; everything's fine." He said.

_Or it will be_, he added mentally, _as soon as I figure this out._

**cut**

"Do you mind?" Derek looked up when a familiar voice broke his concentration, and something in his guts shifted when he found Harry standing beside the chair facing Derek with a small smile on his lips.

"Please!" he straightened in his seat as he closed his book and Harry chuckled as he took a seat.

"There's no need to be so tense around me, Derek. I'm not your enemy." Harry spoke in amusement and Derek huffed.

"I know, but-…" he couldn't find the words to explain what he was feeling. Harry hummed as he settled in his chair, placing his backpack in the one to his right.

"It's alright. I understand." He said, and Derek thought he saw something resembling sadness flash through Harry's eyes. "I know my presence can be quite overwhelming. After all, being an Alpha and possibly the most powerful Wizard in the world does have its perks and downsides." He tiled his head to the left with his eyes closed and a strained smile on his lips.

"I just need to get used to it." Derek felt the need to reassure the older man, and Harry looked at him with a questioning countenance. "I hadn't felt the power of a real Alpha ever since my mother died. While it _is_ quite overwhelming it's also-…" _reassuring, comforting, safe, _he listed in his head, "it's not something I won't be able to get used to." He slammed his head against a proverbial wall when Harry's eyes shadowed again for some reason, and Derek felt like biting his tongue off.

_But why?_

"It's alright, Derek. I'm used to people being uneasy around me." Harry drawled sarcastically and Derek frowned.

"You mentioned that you _finally_ left Britain." He remembered and Harry chuckled darkly.

"Yes. 17 years ago, Britain was at war and I was one of the - one of the _leaders_. I was the one who killed the leader of the opposing side and after that," he shrugged almost carelessly, but Derek could tell that whatever happened, it still pained Harry greatly, "let's just say that I was considered a Hero, and privacy was just wistful thinking. After I became a werewolf, people changed their opinion, and I was suddenly regarded with fear. I couldn't wait to find a reason to leave Britain behind. While I have a few friends there, I didn't have a _moment_ of peace. This was a welcome change."

Derek nodded in understanding, and Harry's lips tilted into a small smile.

"You don't have to be so put-out because of me, Derek. It's something I've gotten used to."

_But you shouldn't have!_ Derek was surprised by his own thoughts, and it must have been visible on his face, because Harry suddenly laughed.

It was a nice laugh - Derek couldn't help but notice - because it brightened Harry's face. His shoulders shook and his head was thrown back, and Derek felt a smile tilt his own lips.

"Cute." A furious blush covered Derek's cheeks and Harry snickered, making Derek's blush worsen if possible.

He hadn't felt this way since he met Paige, and his heart clenched while his guts filled with warmth.

"You're a really good man, Derek. I can tell that without having to read your mind." Derek looked in Harry's eyes, and seeing the tender gaze with which Harry was looking at him, his chest filled with warmth.

"Likewise." He answered and Harry's smile grew a bit.

"I meant to ask-…" Harry glanced at his hands which he entwined on top of the table, and Derek tilted his head to the right a bit, waiting for Harry to speak his thoughts.

"Yes?" he urged as he leaned forward and Harry chuckled as he looked in Derek's eyes.

"I was going to go and set the Wards tonight. Would you like to go with me?"

At Harry's question, Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair in honest surprise.

"You want _me_ to go with you? I thought you'd rather want Scott since he's the Alpha." He said and Harry shook his head.

"Scott may be the Alpha, but your bond with these lands is stronger since you're a born werewolf, and your Pack has always protected Beacon Hills. Your knowledge of the territory is bigger, and-…"

"And?" he pushed a little when Harry hesitated, and the Alpha in front of him looked down at his hands as he licked his lips.

Harry chuckled at himself and shook his head as he looked at Derek, and the Beta felt something in him shift when Harry's eyes filled with warmth.

"I'd like _you_ to go with me." Harry stated, but Derek somehow knew that it wasn't what Harry really wanted to say.

"I'd like to go with you." Derek said and Harry smiled at him brightly.

"Great!" he grinned and Derek chuckled, surprising himself with how easy it came to him, when just a few short months ago he could hardly make himself _smile_. "I'm moving out around 10 since the Moon will be high enough in the sky."

"Where should we meet?" Derek asked and Harry hummed.

"On the entrance to the reserve?" he suggested and Derek nodded.

"I can't wait." He said and Harry smiled as he stood up.

He offered his right hand to Derek who stood up as well and accepted it, and he managed to suppress a shiver which threatened to shake his body when he took Harry's slightly smaller hand in his and a surge of warmth passed up his right arm.

"Me neither."

**cut**

Derek looked up and the left corner of his lips tilted upwards when he saw Harry walking towards him. The Alpha smiled at him and Derek pushed himself away from the tree he's been leaning on to greet him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Harry apologized and Derek shook his head.

"You're not. I came early." He said and Harry chuckled while Derek pulled his hands out of the pockets of his black leather jacket and looked around. "So! Where do we start?" Derek asked and Harry hummed as he looked around.

"I need to find the center of the Pack's territory." Harry said as he tucked his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. "It would take me the whole night if we circled the territory, and this way the Wards would be stronger." Derek nodded and took his jacket off, leaving it hanging on a low branch of the tree behind him.

"Are you feeling up for a run?" he asked with a smirk and Harry chuckled as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and took his jean-jacket off, making Derek's stomach fill with warmth when he saw Harry's lithe, lightly muscled body outlined by a tight, black, sleeveless turtleneck. While his muscles weren't as defined as Derek's, nothing could hide the fact that Harry was more than capable of taking care of himself.

The quiet whisper of strength which seemed to vibrate around Harry constantly, made every hair on Derek's body stand on attention, and something in his guts churned when Harry walked beside him, shooting him a teasing smirk before he looked in front of himself, and to Derek's surprise and shock, he shifted into a huge black wolf.

Harry turned around to look at Derek, and the Beta raised his right eyebrow when he saw a single white stripe crossing Harry's right eye from just under his ear to the edge of his cheek.

An amused growl rumbled in Harry's chest, and Derek felt a spark of excitement light up in his heart as he rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck, and felt his features shift as strength flooded his body, and blood-red eyes met Derek's electric-blues.

Harry turned around, huffed, and broke into a run, and Derek followed close behind.

Soon enough it turned into a game of chase, and somewhere in the corners of his mind, Derek realized that he was having fun. A thrilled howl escaped him as Harry jumped in front of him, and his heart danced in his chest when Harry's howl matched his.

Derek took a sharp turn left, snickering in excitement, only to yelp and roll to the side when Harry actually jumped over him with an amused bark. Derek bared his teeth in a grin and broke into a sprint to catch up with Harry.

He ran past the Alpha and Harry growled at him, and all of a suddenly they were rolling down a hillside in a mass of tangled limbs. They stopped and both burst out into laughter with Derek lying on top of Harry whose laughter sounded like wheezing huffs.

Derek honestly couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Heck, he couldn't remember the last time he _laughed_. If anyone asked him how he was feeling, he wouldn't be able to find the words to explain it. He felt elated, relaxed, _safe_, excited and - dare he say - he felt _happy_.

He felt happy for the first time in ages.

He choked up when the Alpha licked his cheek with his rough, warm tongue, and when Derek looked at him, the Alpha gifted him with a wolfy grin, baring his sharp white teeth.

Derek chuckled and pushed Harry's head away with his left hand as he started to untangle himself from the Alpha, and Harry snickered again before he stood up as well. Derek watched as Harry shifted back into human form, and his eyes almost bulged out when the Moon shone down on Harry's naked body seconds before he was dressed in his clothes again.

"Where did _those_ come from?" Derek blurted out before he could stop himself, and Harry looked at him over his left shoulder, winking at Derek as his lips tilted into a mysterious smile.

"Don't you just _love_ magic?" he teased with amusement rolling off of him in wavers, and Derek rolled his eyes with a huff. Harry snickered while Derek walked over to stand to his right, and the Beta couldn't help but smile. "Are we close?"

"Yeah." Derek said and started to lead the way with Harry walking right beside him. The comfortable silence which settled between them was still full of excitement and joy, and both men wore calm smiles on their faces.

They stopped when they came upon a meadow of sorts, with a small lake in the middle surrounded by rocks of all sizes. The air there felt somehow different, and Derek stopped in his tracks while Harry walked over to the lake, looking around with a small frown.

"Harry-…" the Alpha raised his right hand, telling Derek to be quiet as he looked around, and when he turned to face Derek, the Beta tensed up after he saw the expression of hard concentration on Harry's face.

"We're not alone." He murmured and Derek swallowed audibly as he looked around, trying to feel what Harry was feeling. Now that he concentrated, he _did_ feel something. It felt like someone was watching them, and Derek readied his claws, prepared to protect himself.

He turned on his heel when he heard the sound of fluttering wings and caught sight of something blue flittering though the air.

"What-…"

"Hush!" Harry was suddenly right behind him with his left hand covering his lips and his right hand placed on his chest, right over his heart. Derek gulped and shivered when he felt Harry's warm breath fan over his neck, and the Alpha slowly let go of him.

To Derek's surprise Harry took his right hand into his left as he stepped in front of him, and Derek's eyes widened when he smirked up at him. He raised his right hand and crossed his lips with his index finger before he winked at Derek.

He nudged him and they slowly turned around. Harry led Derek over to the lake and showed him to take a seat on one of the rocks before he let go of his hands. Derek took a seat carefully with his eyes following Harry's every move while the Alpha took a few steps in front of him and turned to face him.

"I am Alpha Harry James Potter." He spoke calmly as he looked around. "I come to protect these lands and all who dwell on it."

All of a sudden, the air filled with the scent of lilies and pines, and Derek's eyes widened as he held his breath after a creature not bigger than his hand flew over to Harry with the sound of fluttering wings.

The creature was completely blue and it looked like a baby with its chubby face and limbs, and two pairs of see-though wings constantly fluttered on its back. It stared at Harry with a pair of big blue eyes, and after a moment it bared its sharp little teeth at Harry in a grin, and the Alpha chuckled.

To Derek surprise, Harry took a small step back and bowed at the creature, and excited giggling filled the air.

The Beta shivered and looked around in amazement when more of those creatures started to fly from behind trees and under rocks, and some even came out of the lake behind him.

A sigh full of wonder made him look down, and he saw one of them beside his right hand, looking up at him with amazement on its small face, its big eyes staring up at Derek as though it was seeing a werewolf for the first time.

Ever so slowly, Derek raised his right hand. He hesitated as the creature watched it with apt attention, before it tilted its head up and bumped its forehead against Derek's fingers. Derek let go of the breath he was holding and rubbed the creature's head with his fingers between its big pointed ears.

The creature giggled before it flew away to join its kin, and Derek followed it with his eyes only to lose his breath.

Harry was surrounded by those small creatures, and they appeared to be dancing around him. Some were in his hair, tugging on raven black strands, and some were tugging on his clothes as though they were studying him. The moon shone down upon them, and Derek felt as though he strayed into a dream.

"They are Forest Pixies." Harry spoke up and Derek looked at his face in time to see him smile a beautiful, calm smile. "They protect the forest they live in, and feed off of the magic of the land. Quite charming when they like you," he chuckled when a small one nuzzled against his cheek, and Derek couldn't stop a smile from blooming on his face, "but vicious when angered."

Derek nodded and watched as Harry slowly took a seat on the ground with his legs crossed, and his licked his lips when the Alpha bowed his head and closed his eyes. The Pixies settled on the ground around him in a circle, copying his pose, and their see-through wings continued to buzz almost comfortingly.

Harry placed his hands on his knees, palms up, and took a deep breath.

Derek stopped breathing as the air filled with the scent of incense, and the ground under him started to vibrate. The Pixies started to sway as one from side to side, and they started to sing a tune Derek never heard in his lips.

Harry opened his eyes slowly as he exhaled, and Derek froze when he saw a pair of completely white eyes. A moment later a surge of power broke out of Harry and spread outwards like a silvery dome, disappearing in the forest and high in the sky.

His fingers twitched as though he was weaving something, and the song of the Pixies grew just a bit louder.

Derek gasped when the Wolf in his head growled, and a shiver passed down his spine.

_Mate_, echoed through his head, _our Mate._

Something in Derek's guts clenched and he felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest. Huge pressure settled on his chest while he watched wave after wave of power spread out from Harry. The Pixies sang their song as Harry weaved Wards around the McCall Pack territory, and Derek was afraid to _breathe_.

The scene revolving in front of him resembled something out of a fantasy novel, and he was afraid that the slightest of movements would interrupt it.

With one last powerful surge of magic, Harry took a deep breath and his eyes slipped closed as he swayed in his place. Not even noticing that the Pixies cleared a path for him, Derek rushed forward and fell on his knees in front of Harry, holding him up with his hands on his shoulders.

"Harry? Harry, talk to me!" he blurted out as worry gripped his heart, "Harry?" a pair of glowing emerald eyes opened and looked up at Derek, unfocused and bleary.

"D'rek?" the Alpha murmured as he raised his hands and took a weak hold of Derek's elbows. "I didn't know this would be so difficult." He mumbled as he bowed his head tiredly, and Derek gulped as he lowered his hands to wrap them around Harry's waist.

"Let's get you home. You need to rest." He whispered as he slowly raised Harry to his felt. The Alpha swayed in his place and fell against Derek, and the Beta wrapped his arms around his waist to steady him.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered as he tried to stand on his own feet, but weakness overwhelmed him, and Derek's strong embrace stopped him from hitting the grass covered ground.

Without a thought, Derek scooped the Alpha into his arms, earning himself a tired, confused frown.

"Sleep." Derek assured him warmly. "You did great. You've earned rest." He didn't know where the words were coming from, but when Harry rested his head on his right shoulder, and his right hand fisted in Derek's shirt right over his heart, he knew that he did good.

That same Pixie that nuzzled against him earlier flew over to nuzzle against his cheek before it flew down to lay an actual kiss on Harry's forehead. The Pixies gathered in front of them and let go of a thrilling, soul-warming note before they disappeared in the forest, and Derek took a deep breath as he made his way towards the city.

Later it would occur to him that he had no idea where Harry lived.

As of right now, there was only one thought in his mind.

_I found my Mate._

**cut**

Harry woke up with a groan, feeling as though someone hung weights on his limbs. The scent of fresh coffee tickled his nose and he slowly opened his eyes, frowning when he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom.

"Good morning," his breath hitched in his throat and he sat up quickly, and his eyes widened when he saw Derek standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his right hand, "I thought you'd sleep through the day."

"Derek?" Harry mumbled as he looked around, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his right hand while he rubbed his stomach with his left. "What happened?"

Derek chuckled as he walked over to him and took a seat on the left side of the bed, offering Harry the cup of coffee.

"Putting up Wards tired you out and you fell asleep. Since I don't know where you live I brought you to my place. It's past noon, but your phone didn't ring." Harry nodded as he took a sip of the coffee, moaning at the heavenly, bitter-sweet taste of the warm drink.

"I'm sorry for this. I didn't know putting the Wards up would drain me so much. The Magic here in the States is wilder than I thought." Derek shook his head at him while Harry smiled a small smile.

"Think nothing of it. I didn't mind. You showed me something-…" he hesitated as he looked for the right words and Harry tilted his head to the right a bit, looking at Derek with a small smile tilting his lips, "something _amazing._" Derek finally finished his thought and Harry chuckled.

"I didn't expect the Pixies to live on these lands. Then again, there is a lot of power here in Beacon Hills. I'm recovering faster than I would be if I were back in England." He said and Derek hummed.

"The Wards are set?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. They will only grow stronger with time since I tied them to Beacon Hills. For as long as I'm alive, or any other Alpha which chooses Beacon Hills as their territory after Scott and I are gone, the Wards will hold. No one with an ill intent will be able to cross the boundaries of these lands without Scott and me knowing." Derek nodded while Harry took a sip of his coffee.

"That's good to know." Derek said as he stood up. "Do you want something to eat? I was making lunch." Harry chuckled and nodded as he slowly got out of bed. Luckily for him, Derek was close, because even though he felt better, his knees gave up under his weight, and he would have met the hard floor if Derek wasn't there to catch him.

They didn't even hear the cup meet the ground and shatter as Harry raised his head and looked in Derek's eyes. For a moment they were both quiet as something neither could name filled the air, and their hearts started to beat faster.

Derek swallowed and licked his lips as Harry's breath, sweet from the coffee he just drank, fanned over his face. The Alpha's warmth seeped into his body, awakening something he thought died with Kate's betrayal, and he tightened his hold on the other werewolf unconsciously.

There was something in Harry's eyes he couldn't quite name or define, but when Harry's hands fisted in his sleeves, he decided to blow it all to kingdom come.

Ever so slowly, both moved towards one another, and when their lips met in a chaste kiss, hardly a meeting of lips, a surge of electricity passed down their backs, and Derek growled while Harry sighed and moved closer to him.

Not really caring to think, and feeling the Alpha responding to him, Derek raised his right hand to cup the back of Harry's head. He fisted his hand in the silken tresses and deepened the kiss, shivering when Harry cupped his left cheek in his right hand and tilted his head to the side opening his mouth to give Derek full reign.

Warmth spread over Derek's body as he tasted Harry for the first time. The Wolf howled in the back of his head in joy and triumph, and he wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist as he kissed him harder.

They parted, gasping for breath as they looked in one another's eyes.

"Mate." Harry breathed out as he took in every line on Derek's face. He traced his lips with the tips of the fingers of his right hand, with his eyes meeting Derek's, and the Beta licked his lips when Harry's eyes turned red for a mere second before they turned back to their enchanting emerald color. "I never thought-…"

"When did you figure it out?" Derek murmured, afraid to speak louder than a whisper as not to break the warm atmosphere and the tender moment they were enveloped in.

"When I first caught your scent." Harry answered just as quietly, his lips hardly moving. "You?"

"Last night." Derek tilted his head to the side to nuzzle against Harry's hand, nudging his fingers with his nose. "I don't know why I didn't notice sooner." Harry chuckled breathlessly and bowed his head to rest his forehead on Derek's chest, and he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders flattening his body against Derek's bigger, stronger form. "Maybe because you're an Alpha." He wondered and Harry nodded against his chest, not willing to theorize too much, because Derek's warmth was too inviting and he was still too disoriented to think things through thoroughly.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered and pulled himself as close to Derek as he could without becoming one with him.

Derek wrapped his left arm tightly around Harry and scratched his scalp through his thick hair with his right hand, shivering when a low growl, resembling a purr rumbled in Harry's chest.

"Does it matter that I am just a Beta?" he asked, wanting to get it off of his chest. Harry was an Alpha and a Wizard. Derek witnessed just how powerful he is. He didn't want to open his heart again - no matter how much he wanted to - only to have it ripped into shreds for the fourth time. He wasn't sure he would survive that.

Harry moved back to look up at Derek, and the Beta shivered when he saw his blood-red eyes.

"Your past is past, Derek." He spoke in a deep voice which made Derek tremble. "I am neither Paige, nor Kate, nor Jennifer. I have been hurt as well, and while I didn't live through the same pain as you, I suffered as well. I cannot promise never to hurt you, but I can _swear_ that I will never leave you behind."

Derek gulped as he looked deep in Harry's eyes. He didn't know and he didn't particularly care how Harry knew. There would be time for them to talk about everything. He could see heartbreak in Harry's eyes. He could see that the Alpha suffered loses and pains.

And while he didn't think himself worthy of the Alpha's attention, there was something in Harry's eyes that was _begging_ him to let him in. Loneliness, sorrow, pain, hope, longing - just a few things Derek could discern in those out-worldly depths.

He moved his right hand to cup Harry's left cheek, and he caressed it with his thumb, tracing the high cheekbone accenting the almond shape of Harry's eyes.

"Would you be able to submit to me?" he asked and Harry chuckled as he climbed up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Derek's.

"Only to you." He murmured against Derek's lips, and the Beta let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and without another thought, he deepened the kiss and pulled Harry as close as he could go.

**cut**

Two months have passed since Derek and Harry acknowledged the Pull of Mates, and they spent the time of peace which settled over Beacon Hills getting to know one another. They would meet almost every day at the Café where they first met, and sometimes the Pack would join them, and even though Scott and Harry were both Alphas, there was no tension between them.

Several days after Harry set up the wards, Scott approached Derek with a grave expression and worry in his kind brown eyes, expressing how sorry he is for everything they put Derek through and wishing him luck with Harry. Scott knew that Derek could never accept him as his Alpha; not after being an Alpha himself and having his mother - the only Alpha he ever had - die because of his mistake.

Scott and his Pack accepted Harry, and the wizard promised to do his best to protect Beacon Hills with them, and Derek made it known to everyone that he would do so as well, even though he already accepted Harry as his Alpha and Mate.

While they never moved past a kiss, Derek and Harry were growing closer with each passing day. They talked about everything they lived through, went running in the forest, and sometimes they would simply sit in silence in that meadow listening to the Pixies sing.

Just a few days ago, Harry went back to England to meet with his godson since they hand spring vacation, and Harry implied that he might bring Teddy with him to the States so that he could meet Derek.

While the Beta said that he would like to meet the child Harry loved as though he was his own son, he was nervous about it. Teddy was Harry's first Beta, and Harry's wolf accepted the child as his pup, and Derek was aware that there might be tension between him and Teddy. He remembered seeing it happen when he was a child and other Packs would visit his house.

The First Beta didn't always get along with the Alpha's Mate. In his family there were no such problems. His mother was the Alpha and his father was her First Beta and Mate, and - he remembered with a fond smile - his father was the only person his mother would ever submit to and allow to argue her decisions.

Harry assured him before he left that Teddy would accept him once they met, but Derek couldn't help but worry. Everything was going too smoothly, and Derek had to agree with the words Stiles said two months ago.

He couldn't help but feel that something bad would soon happen. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to peace, and maybe something really _was_ coming, but he refused to allow it to bring him down.

He finally had peace. He finally had someone in his life for who he was willing to fight and endure whatever obstacle appeared in front of them. Even though he never said it out loud, in his heart he knew that he came to love Harry.

The Alpha never said anything either, but it was enough for Derek to look in Harry's eyes, and he would see that he cared for him deeply as well. They were very much alike, but they were also very different. Where Harry was strong Derek was weak, and where Harry was weak Derek was strong.

They both loved and lost. They both experienced betrayal which cost them a lot. Both of them were orphaned by evil people, and both of them suffered for their mistakes.

Several times Harry spent the night at Derek's place, and the Beta couldn't help but feel as though everything he lived through led to him meeting Harry. When they'd lie in Derek's bed, with Harry wrapped in his arms and his head resting over Derek's heart, Derek would feel complete.

Sure, the need to complete the Bond was growing stronger and stronger, not just in him, but they were in no rush. Harry finally settled in Beacon Hills, and finally didn't have to worry about anyone jumping him and showering him in hero-worship, or someone attacking him because they either feared him or hated him.

Derek looked up from the book he was reading when a light breeze caressed his face, and a smile tilted his lips when he saw several couples sitting on the terrace of his and Harry's Café. People were walking down the streets, some of them hurrying to work and others enjoying the warm day in company of their loved ones.

For the first time in a very long time, even though he was sitting there on his own, Derek didn't feel alone. His relationship with Scott and his Pack was that of a growing friendship. Cora called in a few days back to ask how he was and inform him that she signed up for college in Mexico where she stayed with the Pack which took her in after the fire.

His Uncle was traveling the world - _good riddance_, Derek thought - and occasionally he would send him a postcard with something or another written on it.

Derek threw them all in the trashcan not bothering to read them after the first few.

All in all, life was good.

And Derek truly hoped it would at least remain so, if not get even better.

**cut**

4 days after Harry left, Derek was sitting alone in his apartment with the last book of the _Broken Sky_ series. It was close to midnight, and only the lamp on the nightstand on the right side of his bed was turned on, painting the bedroom orange with its weak light.

A cup of already cold mint tea was sitting beside the lamp, and Derek was close to dozing off, the lines blurring in front of his eyes as he fought against sleep, interested in the end of the saga which intrigued him from the first sentence.

He jumped when his phone rang and looked around in search for it. He left the book on the bed as he jumped to his feet and ran over to the worktable facing the bed, grabbed the phone and answered the call, not even checking the caller ID.

"Yes?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his right hand.

"_Derek, we have a problem."_ Scott's voice, full of worry, came from the other side, and Derek was instantly fully awake.

"What is it?" he asked as he made his way out of the bedroom and straight for the hallway, not even waiting for Scott to inform him of what was going on as he tugged his sneakers on.

"_I felt someone enter our territory. I don't know who it is, but they are closing in on Beacon Hills from te south."_ Derek grabbed the keys of his Toyota and the ones of his apartment, and rushed out.

"Did you call the others?" he asked as he locked the door and made his way towards the elevator.

"_We're all meeting up at the entrance to the reserve."_ Scott answered just as Derek entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to the garage.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." He said firmly.

"_See you there."_ He ended the call and pushed the phone in the back pocket of his jeans, cursing under his breath.

He really hoped whoever entered their territory wasn't a real threat. Harry wasn't supposed to return for a few more days, and while Scott and his Pack _were_ training under the Sheriff and Deaton, they weren't ready to fight a bigger group of hunters or a hostile Pack.

He wished Harry was there, but it couldn't be helped.

He got into his car, started the engine, and floored the gas-pedal, skidding out on the street with the sound of brakes screeching.

Hopefully everything would turn out alright.

**cut**

It wasn't going good.

Derek was pulling Isaac along while Stiles and Lydia ran behind him, shooting arrows from a crossbow at every moving shadow. Scott and Ethan were in front of them, doing their best to protect them as they ran towards the middle of their territory.

The Pack which entered their land was more than just hostile. They wanted their territory, and they wanted them all dead and buried.

They finally reached the meadow and Derek brought Isaac over to the rocks surrounding the lake, sitting him down on one of them before he stood in front of him in a protective crouch while the others spread out on either side of him.

Stiles was to his left and Lydia to his right. Scott stood beside Stiles and Ethan beside the Banshee, and the hostile Pack with their Alpha in the lead started to surround them.

"There's no where to run." The Alpha growled with a shark-like grin on his deformed face, and Derek bared his teeth at him, his claws glimmering in the light of the Full Moon. "You're cornered. Surrender and your deaths will be quick."

"We'll _never _surrender." Scott bit out through clenched teeth and the other Alpha laughed at him.

He was about to say something when in a swirl of colors and an ear-splitting 'pop' two figures dressed in black appeared in front of Derek, and a familiar scent tickled his nose, making relief bloom in his heart and his knees almost give up on him.

"Harry!" he breathed out and the Alpha spared him a glance over his right shoulder, gifting him with a small reassuring smile although his eyes were full of anger.

Derek looked at the other newcomer and concluded that it must be Teddy, because he smelled of Harry.

The 17 year old stood straight and a growl was rumbling in his chest as he backed his godfather up, and the McCall Pack stared at Harry and Teddy with relief and confusion written all over their faces.

"And who are _you_?" the Alpha of the intruding Pack spat out, and Harry bowed his head, his eyes turning red making the other Alpha take a small step back.

"I am Alpha Harry James Potter. You entered these lands without announcing yourselves and asking for permission from both Alphas sharing this territory. You attacked a newly formed Pack without incentive. I can count 6 more offences against the Covenant at _least_. Either turn around and leave, or face the consequences." Harry spoke in a low, threatening growl; one which Derek never had a chance to hear and one that awakened fear in _his_ heart as well.

Teddy glanced at his godfather and Alpha before he spared a glance for the people behind him, and at Harry's nod, he turned his back on the hostile Pack and made his way over to Isaac.

"It's alright. I'm Teddy." He introduced himself as he kneeled in front of Isaac and his amber eyes looked him over.

"Hi." Isaac spoke in a broken, pain-filled voice, and Teddy smiled at him comfortingly as his wand slipped out of his right sleeve and into his hand.

"I'll heal your wounds right away." He explained what he was doing and Isaac glanced at Scott and Derek. After he received two reassuring nods, he looked back at Teddy, receiving a knowing smile from the other teen.

All the while that was happening the Alpha of the hostile Pack was facing off Harry who stood like a rock in front of him, with his shoulders squared, head bowed, and hands relaxed by his thighs, although his claws were out and the air around him was snapping with what appeared to be static electricity.

"That Pack can't fight." The Alpha pressed out through his bared teeth. "They don't _deserve_ this territory-…"

"Who are you to decide that?!" Harry thundered and a roar mixed with his voice, and every Beta facing him recoiled and whimpered, and the Alpha took a step back as fear flashed through his eyes. "You attacked this Pack and many before! Turn around and leave! If your actions bring hunters to our door, trust me I will not hesitate to hunt you down. This is a peaceful town _under my protection_, and I swear on my Magic and everything I hold dear - if you don't leave _now_ you will not like the consequences you will be facing."

"My Alpha-…"

"QUIET!" the Alpha of the other Pack roared at his Beta and she scurried backwards in fright while her Alpha looked at Harry with an ugly sneer marring his features. "Who are you to _dare_ order _me_ around?" he pressed out through his teeth and Harry bowed his head as he flexed his hands, his eyes focused on the other Alpha.

"Shall I take that as your refusal?" he bit out and the other Alpha crouched, ready to pounce.

"You'll be _begging_ for your life!" he roared and jumped.

In the next moment, to everyone's amazement, Harry crouched and effortlessly turned into a huge black wolf, swiping the other Alpha from the air with his mighty clawed paw, and slamming him into the ground harshly. Ignoring his cracking bones, the Alpha took a swipe at Harry's head with his claws, trying to bite his leg, but Harry jumped off of him and landed a few feet to the side.

They jumped on one another at the same time, making everyone hold their breaths, and not a second later the Alpha's body hit the ground, lacking its head which hit the ground a moment later.

With a growl rumbling in his chest, Harry turned around the face the Pack which just lost their Alpha. His bones cracked and shifted as Harry turned back into his human form, and shadows wrapped around his body as he straightened, materializing into tight-fitting clothes.

"Is there anyone else who would like to challenge me?" he pressed out through his teeth as he stared the Betas down with Alpha-red eyes. "Is there _anyone_ who did not get the message?!" he thundered, and not a second later, the Betas turned tails and ran.

Still staring in disbelief, the McCall Pack held their breaths. Harry turned on his heel slowly, and they all caught sight of murderous rage in his eyes before he looked down at the dead Alpha. With a 'hn' he snapped the fingers of his left hand and the body caught fire, burning out into ashes within seconds.

Harry raised his head with a deep breath as he closed his eyes, and when he breathed out he rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck, his features turning into that calm expression everyone was used to. He looked to the right when a few Pixies appeared at the edge of the forest and smiled at them kindly.

"The danger has passed. You can go." He spoke in a gentle tone. One of the Pixies flew over, nuzzled against his cheek, and tugged on his messy fringe before it flew off to join its kin before they disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

Harry looked back at everyone, and his eyes met Derek's for a second before he looked at Isaac and Teddy.

"Is he alright?" he asked as he walked over.

Derek frowned when he walked right past him and kneeled beside Teddy.

"I'm fine." Isaac gasped out although his eyes were closing.

"He's _healed_, but not _fine_." Teddy corrected him and Harry chuckled. "I healed his injuries, but he needs to rest. He won't be able to walk home."

"I'll carry him. Is anyone else injured?" Harry asked as he looked around and his eyes settled on Derek, relief coloring his face and a sigh rolling off of his lips when he saw no blood on his body.

"We're all alright." Scott answered and Harry nodded. He shifted into the wolf again and Teddy helped Isaac up on his feet.

"It's fine; you don't have to-…"

"Don't," Teddy cut him off with a chuckle and helped him climb Harry's back, "really; don't. It's alright." Isaac sighed, knowing he wouldn't win if he argued and carefully took a hold of Harry's thick, black fur.

Derek looked down when Harry nudged his stomach with his muzzle, and red eyes met his. With a gulp, he raised his left hand and rubbed Harry's head between his ears, earning himself a low growl and a huff.

"Let's go. We all need to rest." Scott spoke up and they made their way back to Town.

Derek walked to Harry's left while Teddy walked to his right, and the blue-eyed Beta stared at the ground with a frown.

_Why did he hesitate to meet my eyes_, he wondered with an aching heart, _did something happen in England?_ He looked over Harry's back at Teddy and their eyes met, and the teen's lips tilted into a reassuring smile.

Derek looked at Harry again, and licked his lips.

He would find out in time.

**cut**

"Here you go." Derek was snapped out of his thoughts when a big mug full of coffee was placed in front of him, and looked up to see Teddy smiling down at him.

He took a seat facing Derek with his own mug cradled between his hands, and Derek straightened in his seat, feeling as though he was under scrutiny.

"You don't have to be so tense." Teddy spoke up and Derek looked at him from under his eyebrows. "I talked with pops and he explained everything to me. I'm happy he finally has someone to call his own and that I'm no longer the only member of his Pack." Derek's eyebrows furrowed and Teddy chuckled.

"You're really alright with this?" Derek decided on that question, ignoring for a moment that Teddy called Harry 'pops'.

"Yeah. Like I said; I'm happy he's not alone anymore. Sure he has me - he _always_ had me - but after he became a werewolf a lot of people turned their backs on him. He has a few friends back in England, but they hardly stay in contact. Ever since he broke up with Ginny, her brother Ron, who was his best friend during their schooling, couldn't make peace with it. When pops admitted that he was more attracted to _men_, and after he became a werewolf, their relationship became even more strained. The only reason they're still in contact is because Ron's wife still cares about pops. Aunty Hermione's really the only one he talks to on a regular basis." Derek nodded; Harry already told him as much.

He looked back at Teddy when the teen sighed and found him staring through the window in Scott's kitchen.

They came to his place because Isaac lived with him, and while Harry went to check if the Betas really left their territory, Derek and Teddy remained with the McCall Pack, waiting for him to come back.

"How come you came to Beacon Hills with Harry?" Derek asked and Teddy shrugged his shoulders.

"We were together when he felt the breach in the wards. I planned to come with him to meet you either way." He snickered and Derek actually felt something in him uncoil when the teen looked at him. "I sure wish we met under calmer circumstances. Pops is most probably beating himself over for showing that side of him to you so soon. It'll be a miracle if he comes back tonight."

"What?" Derek murmured as a frown of confusion marred his face, and Teddy sighed with a shake of his head which told Derek that he experienced this before.

"You know that pops lived through a lot, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. We talked and he told me everything that happened before and after the war." Derek answered and Teddy nodded.

"Pops has a darker side he doesn't like to show to people. He is _extremely_ protective - borderline _possessive_ of the people he cares about. He hates to show that darkness because he's afraid it'll chase people away. He told me once-…" he hesitated as he licked his lips and shifted in his place, "he told me that he killed before and that he will kill again if the opportunity forces him to. He doesn't like to show that side of himself to people because he believes it's wrong. As a matter of fact, if you weren't involved in the situation tonight - if you weren't the one in danger of being hurt - dad would have probably let that Alpha live. When he saw _you_-…" he chuckled and shook his head, "boy, I've never seen him snap so quickly."

Derek bowed his head as his heart started to beat quickly. He pressed his eyes tightly shut and gulped down the bubbling happiness at the thought that Harry snapped because _he_ was the one in danger.

Sure, he could take care of himself. He started to spar with Harry a week after they acknowledged the Pull, and he would have been able to handle himself if he wasn't tugging Isaac along.

But the mere fact that there was someone out there who was willing to go against his nature just to protect him - it was a comforting thought.

"Derek?" he looked at Teddy and found the teen smiling at him with warmth shining in his amber eyes. "Please don't hurt him. I know you'll probably fight and argue - no relationship is perfect - but please don't hurt him. Don't leave him. My pops deserves someone to love him without conditions. He may be strong, he may be an Alpha, but he needs someone he can rely on. He needs someone to be strong for him when he needs to take a break from being the strong one."

Derek gulped when the words his mother once told him flittered through his mind.

_Every Alpha needs a Mate who will take over when they can't. Your father is that to me. He may be a Beta, but sometimes he takes my place if everything becomes too much for me._

"Derek?" the teen called out when Derek stood up.

"I'm going to look for him. Will you be alright here?" he asked and Teddy grinned at him brightly.

"Go get 'im." He drawled and Derek smirked before he walked out of the kitchen and into the cool night air. Dawn was still a few hours away, and the Full Moon shone brightly down upon him.

He took a deep breath as his features shifted, and he broke into a run, making his way into the forest.

He had a feeling he knew where he would find his wayward Alpha.

**cut**

Derek shifted back to human form when he walked onto the clearing of the meadow, and his eyes immediately settled on the figure sitting on the tallest rock surrounding the lake.

Harry's back was turned on him as he leaned back on his hands. His head was tilted back, and Derek could see that his eyes were closed. He could also see that possibly every muscle in his body was still coiled tightly, and his shoulders rose and fell with every deep breath he took.

Without saying a word, Derek climbed the rock, knowing that Harry was aware of his presence. The Alpha sighed when Derek took a seat behind him, and didn't fight the Beta when he wrapped his arms around his waist, spread his long, muscled legs on either side of Harry, and pulled him close to his chest before he rested his chin on Harry's right shoulder.

"I never took you for an idiot." Derek murmured and Harry let go of a choked up chuckle.

"I didn't want you to see me like that." He spoke in a tight voice.

"Teddy told me as much. Did you really think I would leave you because of that?" Harry shrugged his left shoulder, covered Derek's arms with his, and leaned back against him, resting his head back on Derek's left shoulder as he looked up at the sky.

"I told you how everyone left me, Derek. I just-…" he sighed and closed his eyes as he licked his lips and swallowed, "I don't want to lose you too." Derek buried his nose in Harry's soft hair and took a deep breath as he tightened his hold on his Alpha. He huffed when the smell of the other Alpha's blood tickled his nose and Harry tilted his head to the side to look at him.

"His stench is all over you." Derek muttered through clenched teeth and Harry chuckled dryly before he glanced at the lake.

"Would you help me wash it off of me?" he asked and Derek looked deep into Harry's eyes. He slipped his hands from under Harry's and slid them lower down his stomach, tucking them under the hem of his tight shirt. He scratched the sensitive skin of Harry's waist with his nails, smirking when Harry trembled against him and his heart beat that much quicker.

He nuzzled his nose against Harry's cheek, making him tilt his head to the left as he mouthed at the tender skin of his neck, his wolf growling in approval of the trust his Alpha showed him.

"Come on." He murmured as he slowly moved back, and both of them stood up.

The air filled with something heavy as Derek helped Harry climb off of the rock, and Harry looked up at him with shadowed eyes as Derek took a hold of the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. Harry raised his arms and Derek took his shirt off of him, allowing it to slip out of his fingers and on the grassy ground.

Harry placed his lightly trembling hands on Derek's shoulders before he traced his collarbones with the tips of his fingers. He bit into his bottom lip as he slipped his hands slowly down Derek's front, shivering when a low approving growl rumbled in Derek's chest.

Derek's shirt joined Harry's on the ground a moment later and Derek placed his big, warm hands on Harry's waist to pull him closer. He nudged Harry's nose with his before he sealed his lips over Harry's in a kiss full of care and promises.

Harry cupped Derek's neck between his hands as he deepened the kiss and traced Derek's bearded jaw with his thumbs, moving as close to the Beta as he could. A hum rolled off of his lips when Derek slid his hands down his waist and into his jeans, and his cock twitched when the Beta grabbed a hold of his ass and pulled him flat against his body, making him feel his own hard cock through layers of clothing.

Harry slipped his hands down Derek's shoulders and arms to take a hold of his wrists as he moved back slowly. His eyes were focused on Derek's as he took a step back, licked his lips and slowly let go of Derek. He didn't know why his fingers trembled as he reached to unbuckle Derek's belt, but the Beta must have seen it, because he gently took his hands into his bigger, warmer ones and raised them to his lips.

He laid a kiss in the middle of his palms before he stepped closer and pecked Harry's lips before he let go of him and walked around him.

Harry gasped and his knees almost gave up on him when Derek palmed his almost achingly hard cock through his trousers and boxers only to pop the button out of its hole, and unzip them. He peppered light kisses over Harry's left shoulder as he pushed his pants and boxers down, and Harry toed off his shoes clumsily as Derek rounded him again.

He almost fell to his knees when Derek kneeled in front of him, slowly baring him to his hungry eyes as he dragged his hands down Harry's strong thighs, pushing his clothes off of him. He kissed first his right hipbone and then his left as he pushed his clothes down to his ankles, and Harry stepped out of them just as Derek laid a light kiss on the tip of his aching cock, making him gasp and grab a hold of his shoulders to keep himself standing.

Derek slid his hands up Harry's claves and thighs, stopping on his hips as he slowly stood up, and he swooped in for a kiss, growling when Harry flattened his body with his, his fingers digging into the tender skin behind Derek's ears.

He choked up when Harry scratched his front with his nails as he trailed his hands down and tucked them inside the waistband of his trousers. With a whisper of magic they were unbuttoned and unzipped, and the buckle popped open, and Harry pushed his pants and boxers down, making Derek sigh when his hard cock was freed from the confines of his clothes.

He shimmied out of them, toed off his sneakers, and before long his lips were locked with Harry's again. The Alpha's hands fisted in his hair, holding him in place, and Derek's hands were on Harry's waist, his hold on him almost bruising in its strength.

Derek moved back and Harry gasped and yelped when the Beta took a hold of his thighs and picked him up effortlessly, smirking at him when their eyes met. Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and leaned in for a slow deep kiss.

"How about that bath?" Derek murmured against Harry's lips, and the Alpha chuckled as tension practically dissipated from his smaller frame.

"Sure." Derek lowered him to the ground and took his left hand in his right as they made their way towards the lake. "Wait." He looked at Harry over his right shoulder and found the Alpha staring at the tattoo on his back.

Harry let go of Derek's hand to trace the Triskele contrasting sharply against Derek's tanned skin with the tips of the fingers of his left hand.

"Alpha, Beta and Omega." Derek spoke up and Harry raised his head to look at him.

"What?" he murmured.

"To me it means Alpha, Beta and Omega, and how easily a werewolf can become either one of those." Harry swallowed audibly and to Derek surprise, leaned in to lay a kiss in the middle of the tattoo.

A moment later he rounded Derek, took his right hand in his left, and started tugging him to the lake.

Derek kept eye-contact with Harry, determined not to look down at the obvious proof of Harry's excitement, knowing that he was in the exact same state.

They climbed over a few small rocks and slid into the dark water, and Harry sighed as he swam towards the middle of the lake, ducking under the surface to wet his hair. Derek swam over to him as he resurfaced, and Harry wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders as the Beta wrapped his around Harry's waist, standing in the middle of the lake. The water was up to his shoulders, and it was not as cold as he thought it would be despite it being early spring.

"I love you, Derek Hale." Harry's murmured whisper broke the silence and Derek looked in Harry's eyes. Even though he felt it before, it still surprised him that Harry spoke those words out-loud. It was an even bigger surprise when he spoke those words back, and there was no clenching in his chest or the feeling of a stone being on his tongue.

As a matter of fact, saying those words made something in him burst, especially when Harry's eyes filled with warmth and he shivered against Derek's body.

Derek rubbed Harry's sides comfortingly with his hands as he nudged his left cheek with his nose, and Harry tilted his head to the right, allowing Derek to pepper light open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck and over his left shoulder.

His fingers entangled in Derek's thick hair and his eyes slipped closed as Derek nibbled on his earlobe and his hands settled on his ass, his index fingers trailing down the crack teasingly.

"Are you sure you want to sub-…"

"Yes." Harry cut him off as he nudged his chin with his nose, and Derek's mouth went dry. Harry moved back to look up at him, and his lips tilted into a loving smile. "I need someone to ground me. I need someone to love me. You are the only one I'll ever submit to, Derek. The only one I'll ever allow this close."

Something between a whine and a growl left Derek's lips as he picked Harry up into his arms and swam over to the edge of the lake. The ground was higher there, the water being up to Derek's hips, and he sat Harry down on the shore.

Harry crawled backwards as Derek got out of the water, and lied down on the grass-covered ground as the Beta came to loom over him.

The moon shone down upon them as Derek framed Harry's head with his forearms, and the Alpha cupped his bearded face between his hands. Derek kissed him deeply and ground down against him drawling a purring hum from Harry, and making him arch his hips up with a breathless gasp. Derek kissed down his chin and to the hollow of his neck, and Harry slipped his hands down Derek's back, his fingers tracing the muscles flexing with each move.

His breath hitched in his throat when Derek moved lower and took his right nipple into his mouth, biting into it lightly before he soothed it with his tongue, rolling it between his lips as he braced his weight on his left forearm. He circled his left nipple with his right thumb, and Harry's right hand fisted in his hair as his body trembled under Derek's.

Derek slipped his right hand down Harry's front, caressing the lightly defined muscles of his stomach before he took a gentle hold of Harry's straining cock and circled the head with his thumb, spreading the pre-come already gathered at the slit as he laid nips down Harry's stomach.

"D'rek!" the Alpha pressed out through clenched teeth as Derek pumped his cock kissing his hipbones and the inside of his thighs, smirking against the soft skin when Harry trembled and hiccupped under Derek's tender ministrations.

Derek slipped his left arm under Harry's bent right knee and took a firm hold of his thigh right before he took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth and sucked, humming when Harry let go of a choked up yelp and his hands fisted in Derek's hair as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to push Derek off of himself or urge him on.

Derek gazed up at him from under his eyebrows and his cock twitched at the sigh of his Alpha coming undone under his touches. His head was tilted back, his lips were parted, and a heavy blush was covering his cheeks and neck.

His wet hair was sticking to his face, and his dilated eyes were looking at the heavens form under heavy eyelids as his chest arched off of the floor every time Derek would suck on the head of his cock.

Ever so slowly, relaxing his throat as much as he could, Derek took Harry's cock in until he felt the head against the back of his throat, and a hard tremble hook Harry's body, his muscles coiling as he fought to suppress the pleasure surging through him.

With a displeased grunt, Derek let Harry's cock slip out of his mouth and he climbed over Harry, teasing his lips into a kiss with nips and licks. Harry's nails dug into the firms muscles of Derek's shoulders as he gasped for breath, and Derek littered kisses and licks over his lips, jaw and neck.

"Why are you holding back?" he murmured as he pumped Harry's straining need, swiping his thumb over the head every other time, "Why don't you let go?"

"In me-…" the Alpha gasped out and Derek ground his teeth together and shivered when Harry cupped his face between his trembling hands and made him look into his eyes. "I want to come with you in me." He managed to blurt out, and a growl vibrated in Derek's chest as the wolf howled in his head making his eyes glow blue.

Harry's eyes turned red in answer and his kiss-abused lips tilted up into a smile, his eyes filling with love and warmth.

"God, Harry; you'll be the death of me." Derek murmured breathlessly as he rested his forehead on Harry's chest in an attempt to calm himself.

Harry chuckled as he kissed the crown of Derek's head and pushed his shoulders lightly making him move back. Once Derek was lying on the ground Harry straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him, bracing himself on his hands on either side of Derek's head. He shivered and moaned when he felt Derek's hands on his ass, and he moved back into them, humming when he felt Derek tease his entrance with his right index finger.

The Beta raised an eyebrow at Harry when he felt a flicker of magic and something wet appeared on the fingers of his right hand. Harry chuckled and nibbled on his bottom lip before he kissed him, and Derek groaned when Harry rolled his hips.

"Don't you just _love_ magic?" he drawled and Derek chuckled before a smirk decorated his features, and Harry's eyes slipped closed and his lips parted in a soundless gasp when Derek slowly pushed his finger in him to the first knuckle. He teased his entrance with slow, shallow thrusts making Harry whine as he arched his ass up and rested his forehead on Derek's left shoulder.

Derek rubbed the small of his back soothingly, grounding himself as well as he pushed his finger all the way in and stilled, giving Harry a chance to show him if he was alright. He wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist while Harry framed his head with his forearms, and slowly pulled his finger out before he repeated the action, lightly circling his fingers inside the warm, welcoming heat of Harry's body.

The Alpha's breath was fanning over his chest, and he would shiver every time Derek would push his finger in him. Deeming him ready, he added his middle finger and halted when Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

"Hey," he whispered as he cupped the back of Harry's head, "I'm here." Harry slowly raised his head and rested his forehead on Derek's, his dilated emerald eyes looking in Derek's as the Beta scraped his nails against his scalp. "I'm right here." He murmured and Harry gulped as he nuzzled his nose against Derek's and nodded.

Derek kept his left hand entwined his Harry's hair as he pushed his fingers inside him slowly, watching for any sign of discomfort. Harry fisted his right hand in Derek's hair as he relaxed and moved back, licking his lips and letting go of a wavering breath as Derek's fingers stretched him, preparing him for something much, _much_ bigger.

Derek was barely holding himself back from flipping Harry over and taking him. The feeling of Harry's tight heat clamping down on his fingers and the shivers of pleasure which wrecked Harry's body every time he'd push in were edging him on, and he was afraid that he wouldn't last much longer.

He lowered his left hand to Harry's neck, rubbing it comfortingly with his fingers as he added another finger and Harry hiccupped and moved back on Derek's fingers, his lips parting and his hand fisting in Derek's hair almost painfully.

His eyes snapped open and his whole body twitched when Derek's fingers brushed against his prostate, and Derek pressed his teeth tightly together when Harry ground down on his aching length.

"Please - please, Derek, I - I'll be fine, just-…" the sound which escaped Derek's lips was neither a whine nor a growl, and he pulled his fingers out of Harry before he flipped them over, settling between Harry's parted legs as the Alpha bent his knees and cradled him between his quivering thighs.

With his left arm trapped under Harry's head, Derek reached between them to guide his aching cock to Harry's loosened entrance.

Just as Harry cupped his face between his hands and pulled him into a kiss, Derek pushed the head of his dick inside him, hurriedly bracing himself on his right hand beside Harry's left shoulder when Harry clamped down on him.

Both stopped breathing as Derek stilled, and he bit on his bottom lip to stop himself from just snapping his hips forward and taking the Alpha once and for all.

"D'rek?" the Alpha's voice was wavering, and Derek opened his eyes to look into his. He let go of the breath he was holding when he saw Harry's eyes looking at him with warmth and love, and the tight heat around the head of his cock relaxed a bit.

"I love you." Derek breathed out as he nuzzled his nose against Harry's and the Alpha hiccupped. "I love you so _fucking much._"

Ever so slowly he thrust in, and Harry threw his head back as his eyes slipped closed and his lips parted in a soundless scream. Once he bottomed out, Derek started peppering open-mouthed kisses on Harry's neck, urging him to relax and give him a sign that he was alright.

"Move, move, move, please, Derek, _move_!" the Alpha blurted out breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, and the Beta grunted as he slowly pulled out.

His thrusts were shallow and slow as he nibbled on Harry's neck, almost sagging in relief when Harry's arms slipped off of his shoulders to fist in the grass above his head. Derek took a firm hold of Harry's left thigh with his right hand as he moved up a bit, bracing himself on his left elbow, and he snapped his hips forward making the Alpha gasp because of the sharp surge of pleasure which traveled up his spine.

He kissed Harry as he set up a slow rhythm, hitting his prostate with every hard, deep thrust. He licked the quickly pumping jugular vein on Harry's neck, concentrating on the quick beating of Harry's heart and the shallow gasps for air as he desperately tried to fill his starving lungs.

Pleasure was wrecking his body constantly, and there was hardly a sane thought in Harry's head as the Beta claimed him as his own. Nothing ever felt better - nothing made him feel quite so at home, so loved and cherished as the younger werewolf littering kisses over his neck and chest and filling him with his rock hard cock. Derek's scent was filling his nose, embedding itself into his memory forever the stay. His body memorized every contour of Derek's body.

The Beta moved slowly enough for him to feel every inch - every jutting vein of his hard dick, and Harry knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Derek, please-…" he managed to press out, "please, I-…"

As though he knew exactly what Harry wanted to say, Derek pulled out of him and flipped him over to his stomach. He kneeled behind him as he pulled Harry to his knees and entered him in one quick, hard thrust making Harry bite into his right forearm as he spread his left arm in front of himself, fisting it in the soft, damp grass beneath them.

Derek leaned over him as he snuck his right arm under him to take a firm hold of his neglected cock, and slipped his left hand down his left arm before he entwined their fingers together as he buried his nose behind Harry's right ear.

He could feel the beginnings of Derek's knot, and - as though that was enough - he came into Derek's hand, crying out as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Derek bit into his shoulder as the already too tight heat around his cock clamped down on him, and - hardly able to move - he filled Harry up with his seed, stilling as the rhythmic clenching of Harry's channel all but forced every single drop out of him.

Wrapping his right arm around Harry's waist as not to hurt him, since he couldn't pull out of him, Derek carefully lied on his side.

"Sorry." He murmured as he kissed the back of Harry's neck, and the Alpha chuckled weakly.

"Don't be." He answered in a voice hardly louder than a whisper, strained and raspy. "I love the feel of you in me." Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he hugged Harry close to his chest, and buried his nose behind Harry's right ear.

Harry sighed and he rested back against Derek, and a content smile tilted his lips.

Finally, nothing will ever be able to break them apart.

**cut**

"Hey, Derek! Pops is in the kitchen!" the Beta didn't even have time to answer Teddy as the 22 year old passed beside him like a breeze and slammed the door closed on his way out.

"Where's the fire?" he muttered as he took his jacket off and hung it on the coat-rack.

"He and Isaac are going to the movies!" Harry called out to him from the kitchen and Derek snorted as he moved through the adjourned dining room on his way to his Alpha. He found the raven-haired man moving around the kitchen, preparing something that looked like lasagna.

Harry laughed when Derek cut him off from reaching the fridge by wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into his arms.

"Welcome home." Harry turned within Derek's hold to kiss him, and the taller man chuckled against his lips. "How was your day?" he danced out of Derek's arms to lay a few finishing touches on their dinner while Derek took a seat at the table with a sigh.

"Stiles brought the Jeep over again. I told him that there's no sense in fixing it anymore, but he just loves it too much." He said as he rubbed his face with his hands. A grateful smile tilted his lips when Harry placed a can of his favorite beer on the table in front of him before he covered the lasagna with a foil, and took a seat in the chair facing Derek with his own can of beer cradled in his hands.

"You know it belonged to his mother. I can see why he finds it hard to part with it." Harry stated and Derek nodded with a sigh.

"How was your day?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer and Harry chuckled with an elegant shrug of his shoulders.

"Not bad at all. I worked a bit on my book and met up with Hermione for coffee. She and Ron are on a vacation in Las Vegas, and while he's gambling she decided to pay me a visit."

"He's still angry with you?" Derek asked with a frown and Harry sighed as he shook his head.

"Ginny and I were never meant to be. Me breaking up with her meant that he wouldn't have me for his brother-in-law which apparently put a dent in his dreams of his future. Hermione gave up on reasoning with him after I became a werewolf, because despite everything we lived through, Ron just couldn't make peace with the fact that my way of life was different than his." Derek nodded in understanding and finished his beer, relaxing in his chair.

Harry chuckled and left his can on the table before he stood up and walked over to Derek to straddle his lap. The Beta smiled as he placed his hands on Harry's hips and looked up at him while Harry bowed down to kiss him.

5 years passed since they met.

5 beautiful years of living together, loving each other, fighting and making up, watching as Teddy signed up for college to become a doctor. The members of the McCall Pack were all their dear friends, and if Harry was right - even though Teddy said nothing - they might even become in-laws since Teddy and Isaac were practically joined at the hip.

A lot of things changed and yet a lot of things remained the same in the past 5 years.

For example, Scott finally pulled his head out of his ass and gave up on trying proving to himself and the world that Stiles was just a friend to him. Stiles accepted the Bite a year ago, after he finished the Police Academy, and he was now the Alpha Mate of the McCall Pack.

Ethan brought Danny into the mix, but Danny didn't want the Bite. Never the less, they remained together all through college, and there were rumors that they were thinking about tying the knot.

Another happy occasion was when Sheriff Stilinski _finally_ asked Melissa McCall out. They have gotten married in a small ceremony two years ago to Scott and Stiles' joy.

Lydia got the surprise of her life when her old love returned to her. Jackson appeared one day at the campus of her college. It was a surprise to everyone when she came back for the holidays with him, and announced that they were together again. She never stopped loving him, and _he_ never stopped loving her.

As a matter of fact he loved her enough to accept Scott as his Alpha much to everyone's surprise.

They didn't hear from Peter for several years now, and Derek didn't care much for him. Cora came to visit several times and she absolutely loved Harry and Teddy, even going so far to threaten Derek that if he blew this up she would personally castrate him.

Scott still received an occasional e-mail from Kira who went back to Japan with her parents shortly before Harry moved into Beacon Hills. Malia left around the same time and they never heard from her again.

Beside an occasional meeting with hunters and a few omegas, both Packs had to admit that their lives were pretty peaceful. When Harry chased off those Betas 5 years ago, he made sure that the rumor of the guardians of Beacon Hills spread far and wide, and only the most foolish of people dared disturb their peace. It also helped that Chris Argent, upon leaving Beacon Hills, made sure that every hunter smart enough to listen knew that the McCall Pack was not to be touched.

A few months after Teddy finished his schooling at Hogwarts and moved to Beacon Hills to sign up for college, Derek started working in a small work-shop. There was just something calming about fixing different cars and seeing people happy when he'd hand them the keys, knowing that their car would run for a very long time.

Harry still worked as a profiler, but at Stiles' suggestion he took up writing. Since then he published two books that were used as text-books at the Police Academy as well.

All in all their lives were calm, and they would change none of it.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Harry when the Alpha rolled his hips slowly, and Derek's cock twitched in interest.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" the Alpha hummed distractedly as he nibbled on Derek's neck and rubbed his chest with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Derek swallowed and licked his lips as he gave a warning squeeze to Harry's thighs.

"You rushed out of bed this morning." Harry muttered as he slipped his hands down Derek's arms, took a hold of his wrists and slid his hands over to his ass. "I missed you."

Derek growled as he moved up to kiss Harry, and the Alpha fisted his hands in Derek's hair as he ground down on his hardening cock, his own uncomfortably trapped within his trousers. He pulled back and slid out of Derek's lap with a smirk full of promises on his lips. Kneeling in front of Derek he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, and Derek raised his hips a bit to help Harry slide his clothes off of him.

He sighed in relief when his cock was freed only to tense up and grunt when Harry swallowed him in one go. He grabbed a hold of the edge of the seat with his right hand while he fisted his left in Harry's hair, his lips parting and eyes slipping closed and Harry swallowed around him, rubbing the vein on the underside of his cock with his dexterous tongue.

He started to bob his head as he massaged Derek's legs with his hands, sometimes sucking on his head deeply and sometimes taking him in all the way, swallowing and humming around his hard length, driving Derek insane with pleasure.

"Come 'ere." Derek bit out as he pulled Harry up and - ignoring his yelp - pulled him along into the living room. Harry fell back on the couch when Derek pushed him with a laugh and bounced on it a bit until Derek crawled over him and pulled him into a kiss, growling when he could taste himself on Harry's tongue.

In less than a _minute_ Harry was lying naked under Derek, and the Beta's shirt was tossed somewhere on the floor. Derek grunted when Harry pushed him back and straddled his lap, and as he ground down on him, Derek pushed two fingers inside his Mate's welcoming heat, groaning when he found it already wet and loose enough to accept his cock.

"Harry, you're gonna kill me one day." He muttered and Harry chuckled. Without saying a word he reached behind himself with his right hand while he braced himself on his left which he placed on Derek's chest right over his heart, and led Derek's rock hard member to his entrance.

He held his breath and tilted his head back with an expression of absolute bliss as he slowly lowered himself on Derek's cock, taking him in inch by inch. Once that beautiful piece of Derek was completely inside of him, he looked down at him with passion blown eyes.

Derek sat up to kiss him as he took a hold of Harry's hips with his hands, and the Alpha rolled his hips, moaning into Derek's mouth when his hard cock rubbed against his prostate. He pushed Derek back down as he placed his hands flat on Derek's chest as slowly rose up on his hard length, allowing the gravity to do half the job.

Derek stared up at him as he rubbed his thighs, his heart clenching at the absolute love and adoration he found in Harry's eyes as he looked down at him.

No matter how many times they did this, it still felt better than anything else, and every time was more mind-blowing that the last. With each passing day their love for one another grew more and more, binding them together in its unyielding hold.

Even when they fought they knew they loved one another, and that nothing would be able to part them.

"Derek!" the Alpha gasped as their pace quickened, and Derek took a hold of his waist, helping him move on top of him. He knew he was close, and knew that Harry could already feel him growing inside his tight heat, and he came on Derek's chest without even needing to be touched, moaning when he felt Derek empty his load inside of him.

He collapsed on Derek's chest gasping for breath as Derek rubbed his back comfortingly, and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

Comfortable silence settled between them as they breathed together, their hearts beating in sync.

Harry hummed as Derek rubbed the small of his back and shifted slightly, chuckling when Derek hissed and his cock twitched inside him.

"Don't move unless you want another round." Derek warned him for what appeared to be a thousandth time ever since they first slept together in that meadow, and the Beta gulped when his words - without fail - sent a shiver of desire up Harry's spine and goose-bumps appeared on his skin.

Harry crossed his arms on Derek's chest and rested his chin on his right forearm as Derek traced unnamed shapes on his lower back.

"So!" Harry murmured with a smirk. "Dinner?" Derek rolled his eyes and growled before he snapped his hips up making Harry moan and bury his face in his forearms.

"I'll show you, you _minx_."

"Derek!"

**cut**

**So!**

**Did you like it?**


End file.
